The Tank Engine and the Tugboat
Filip Zebic in Walt Disney "The Prince and the Pauper" Cast * Mickey Mouse (Pauper) - June (Little Einsteins) * Mickey Mouse (Prince) - Ballerina (Fantasia 2000) * Donald Duck - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Goofy - Joe (Melody Time) * Pluto - Dumbo * Horace Horsecollar - Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Captain Pete - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) * Weasel Guards - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) * Clarabelle - Aunt Sarah (Lady and the Tramp) * Kid 1 - Koda (Brother Bear) * Kid 2 - Li'l Sneezer (Tiny Toon Adventures) * Pig Driver - Jafar (Aladdin) * Man in Street - Roger Rabbit (Roger Rabbit) * Dying King - King William (The Swan Princess) * Peasant - Puggsy (Tom And Jerry The Movie) * Archbishop - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Hawk - Hawk (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) * Dog Chasing the Prince - Bulldog (Tiny Toon Adventures) * Dogs - Dogs (Lady and the Tramp) * Townspeople of England - Various Characters * Kids Playing Outside - Various Kids * People at the Coronation - Various Characters * The Weasel Guards - Various Henchmen * The Coronation Guard - King William Captain (The Swan Princess) * Goofy disguised as an executioner - Yokai/Robert Callaghan (Big Hero 6) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Chapters: *"The Ballerina and the June" - Part 1 - Prologue/Trouble in England *"The Ballerina and the June" - Part 2 - "Living Like a Queen"/Dumbo Chases the Wagon *"The Ballerina and the June" - Part 3 - Ballerina's Lessons/June Escorted to Castle *"The Ballerina and the June" - Part 4 - Seeing Double/Trading Places *"The Ballerina and the June" - Part 5 - Ballerina Gets Out of the Castle and Meets Joe and Dumbo *"The Ballerina and the June" - Part 6 - Inside Each Other's Shoes/Ballerina Stops Jafar's Wagon *"The Ballerina and the June" - Part 7 - The Percival C. McLeach's Evil Plot/The King Dies *"The Ballerina and the June" - Part 8 - The Percival C. McLeach Blackmails June/Ballerina Imprisoned *"The Ballerina and the June" - Part 9 - The Coronation/The Escape *"The Ballerina and the June" - Part 10 - Final Battle With the Percival C. McLeach *"The Ballerina and the June" - Part 11 - Ballerina Becomes Queen/Conclusion *"The Ballerina and the June" - Part 12 - Ending Credits Gallery: The_Ballerina.jpg| 500px-(June)_2.png| Joemelodytime.jpg|Joe as Goofy Dumbo.jpg| Category:Filip Zebic Category:The Prince and the Pauper Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof